


Kr

by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Clark is a idiot, Conner deserves a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl/pseuds/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: Lena finds out about Project Kr who is her 8-year-old (kinda) nephew.





	Kr

**Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognise.**

**Lena POV**

“Miss Luther.”

I turn around when I hear my name in the mostly empty coffee shop, a casually dressed woman in her 40’s walks up to me, “Yes.”

“I’m sorry to bother you Miss Luther, but I need to talk with you” she tells me looking nervous. “I was with Cadmus, I need to talk with you about Project Kr, something your mother ordered on your brother’s behalf.”

I tense at the mention of Cadmus and my so-called family. I move over to a table, she sits down across from me. “What’s Project Kr?”

“Cloning” she replies, taking out a folder. “Kr was another attempt to kill Superman, a clone with half his DNA, and Half Lex’s.”

A half Lex, half Superman clone? This is not good. I look over the file, wait what?  “Kr only grew for 8 weeks?”

“Yes” she nods, “Then, I wouldn’t stand by and have him made into a weapon. I took him,” she looks over to a corner where a 8-year-old boy is colouring.

The boy looks just like Superman and at the same time like Lex. And like a ordinary innocent child, not a monster, I turn back to her, “Why come to me? Why not go to Superman, tell him he has a son?”

“I did” she frowns, “I went straight to Metropolis with him, found Lois Lane and Clark Kent, everyone knows Superman talks to those two. Superman refused to even look at him, saying he was another monster Lex made to kill him and he wanted nothing to do with Conner.”

I try to suppress my rage at Superman for not even wanting to look at his son. “Conner?” I ask instead.

She looks away, “He wanted a name.”

I nod, “What about you? You’ve taken care of him so far, why not take him in?”

She sighs sadly, “Part of what gave me the strength to help him is that I won’t be around for them to get me. I’ve got cancer, I want Conner to have someone to love him like he deserves.”

I look over at…… my nephew, he may be the only good member of my family. “I’ll take care of him, you have my word.”

She looks so relieved, “Thank you.” She walks over to the boy, “Conner this is your Aunt Lena, I told you about her.”

He looks at me with a shy smile “Hi.”

I smile back “Hello Conner.”

He looks at the woman “Jenny, does this mean I’m not staying with you anymore?”

She nods, “Conner we talked about this remember? I can’t take care of you anymore, but your Aunt will.”

He nods unhappily, “I’ll miss you.”

She hugs him “I’ll miss you too honey.”

She winces when he hugs back and quietly warns him about his strength, then she hands me a duffel bag with the super logo on it, “Thank you.”

She gives him one last hug and leaves.

I turn to Conner, “Come on Conner lets go back to my place.”

He nods, packing up his colouring and takes my hand.

I wince as he holds tight enough to bruise but lend him to my car. I send off a quick text to Kara when I get to my apartment and Conner walks off to explore, _Need a favour can you come to my place?_

 

My phone starts ringing immediately, _“What’s going on?”_ Kara asks as soon as I answer.

“A woman who use to work for Cadmus showed up, complicated story short; Lex had Mom grow a child made from half his DNA and half Superman’s. the man of steel refused to take him, so he’s staying me. Conner is physically and mentally 8-years-old and judging by the little hand shaped bruise on my hand, I’m going to say he has Kryptonin powers he can’t control. I don’t know anyone with powers, but I was hoping you picked up a few things while dating Mon-El.”

There’s a knock on my window and suddenly Supergirl is in my apartment, holding Kara’s phone to her ear.

I laugh, Kara’s Supergirl. How I’m I only putting this together now?

Kara realises why I’m laughing, “Oops, I’m sorry Lena I was planning on telling you.”

“It’s alright Kara, I understand. It’s a very big secret” I smile.

Kara smiles back before frowning “What did she say Kal said? I can’t imagine him refusing his own child.”

I look over to the hall way and smile, “We’ll talk about this later, right now there are small ears listening.”

Conner steps out into view and Kara smiles happily, walking over to him. “Hi Conner, I’m Kara your Da-Superman’s cousin, you can call me Aunt Kara if you like.”

Kara offers him a handshake, he takes her hand nervously, then his eyes widen, and he hugs her, whispering “You don’t break.”

Kara smiles sadly “Yeah, I don’t break.”

I feel my heart break a little bit, what would it be like to fear hurting someone every time you shake their hand or give them a hug?

Kara looks to me, “We should take him to the DEO, have Alex check him over.”

I nod in agreement, “What do you think Conner? Do you wanna meet Kara’s sister?”

He nods still holding onto Kara’s hand.

 

I go with them to the DEO and text my assistance to have a bed room prepared at my place for him, using red, grey and black and the main colours, cause those were the ones he was favouring before.

Winn makes Conner background while Alex does her tests and Kara yells into her phone in Kryptonian assumingly at her cousin.

“Well Clark isn’t going to step up” Kara sighs once she’s done with her call.

“Then we don’t him” I decide, ignoring the fact she just told me Superman’s secret identity, “But I could use your help. He really likes you and I was hoping you would teach him to use his powers.”

She nods quickly, “Of course! He’s my family too, I’m happy to help with anything.”  

I look into the other room were Alex is smiling, holding a lollipop out to the boy, “I think we found a babysitter.”

Kara grins, “Alex is loving being a aunt already. If where not careful she might steal him.”

“Aunt Kara! Aunt Lena! Aunt Alex told me there’s a zoo near here, she said she’d take me can I go?”

Kara sends me a ‘told you’ look, “How about we all go together on Saturday?”

Conner nods happily.

I smile at the sight, yes having this child as part of my family is going to be good.

 

**ONE-SHOT.**


End file.
